greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost Tower of Inverness
The Ghost Tower of Inverness is a 1st Edition AD&D module for a group of player characters of levels 5-7. The Ghost Tower is located in the foothills of the Abbor-Alz, on a rocky outcropping overlooking Woolly Bay, just northwest of the Bright Desert(p.2). A 3.5 Edition D&D module based on this one, Return to the Ghost Tower of Inverness, was published in 2003. The 2011 4th Edition D&D module, March of the Phantom Brigade, released as part of D&D Encounters, uses the Ghost Tower of Inverness in the module, but is set in the Nentir Vale rather than Greyhawk. Blurb 1979 Mono Cover: "This module was designed for the Official Dungeons & Dragons tournament at Wintercon VIII in Detroit (November 1979). This special numbered collector's edition (300 copies in print) contains background information, referee's notes, complete maps, scoring information, and visual aids. Pre-rolled characters are included for tournament play, and there are notes on how to easily convert the module to non-tournament use. THE GHOST TOWER OF INVERNESS is the second in the new line of Collector's Edition modules from TSR. If you find this module intriguing, look for the TSR logo on future publications from The Game Wizards!" 1980 Red Cover: "A shadow from the past, the Ghost Tower of Inverness has loomed ever larger in the mind of the great Seer of Urnst, Now he has convinced the Duke that an expedition should be organized to go to the ancient keep and recover its greatest treasure- the fabled Soul Gem. This module was originally written for the Official ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS® Game Tournament at Wintercon VIII, held in Detroit in November of 1979. It is the second in TSR's COMPETITION SERIES - modules that were used in official tournaments. This module contains a challenging setting, a scoring system and characters specially prepared for the adventure. It may thus be used for competition among players (or groups of players) or as a non-scored adventure included in an ongoing campaign. Also included within are background information, referee's maps and notes, encounter descriptions for players, and a background scenario linked to THE WORLD OF GREYHAWKTM Fantasy World Setting."'' Index Art * '''Jeff Dee': Mage(p.4), Umberhulk(p.9), Chess Room(p.10), Fire Bat(p.17), Adventurer vs Fire giant(Backcover) * David S. Laforce: Pterodactyl(p.12), Fire Giant(p.14), * Erol Otus: Adventurers vs Umber Hulk (p.1), Keep Inverness(p.6), The Central Room(p.11), Ixitxachitl(p.15), Fire Bat(p.17) * Jim Roslof: Bugbear(p.8), Keys for the Metal Door(Visual Aid 3),Knotwork Beast(Appendix) * Unconfirmed: , Medusa(p.13), Coat of Arms(Appendix), Characters * Galap-Dreidel(p.2)- A great and evil wizard who created the keep and mastered the 'Soul Gem', in the time before the Twin Cataclysms. * Justinian Lorinar, Duke of Urnst(p.2).- the quest giver of the adventure. In the original 1979 tournament, this was done by 'The Emperor'. * The Seer of Urnst(p.2)- a mage that is suspiciously familiar with the Soul Gem and the one to seek the Duke's aid in getting hold of it. Pregenerated characters. All are criminals or have some debt to the Duke of Urnst. * Lembu, a huge warrior who killed a captain of the guards in a bar fight, plus of eleven guards while resisting arrest(p.4). * Hodar, a sorcerer caught praticing forbidden arts. Described as a thin man with a black beard(p.4). * Zinethar, led a Temple Coalition revolt. Described as distinguished looking and gray haired(p.4). * Li Hon, is not a criminal but her monastery offered her services as payment for the years taxes. described as a tall, barefoot woman(p.4). * Discinque, '''a thief caught trying to escape with stolen crown jewels(p.4). Creatures * Ant, Giant (p.5) * Ape, Carnivorous (p.9) * Badger, Giant (p.5) * Basilisk (p.50, Bear, Brown (p.5) * Beetle, Bombadier (p.5) * Bugbear (p.7-8,10) * Centipede, Giant (p.5) * Dinicthys p.15) * Doppleganger (p.5) * '''Firebat (p.14,17) * Gargoyle (p.10) * Gelatinous Cube (p.5) * Ghoul (p.5) * Giant, Fire (p.13) * Giant, Stone (p.5) * Gnoll (p.10) * Gray ooze (p.5) * Green slime (p.5) * Hell Hound (p.7) * Hieracosphinx (p.12) * Hydra (p.5) * Horned Devil (p.5) * Human (p.5) * Ice Toad (p.9) * Ixitxachitl (p.15) * Leucrotta (p.5,7) * Lizard, Giant (p.5,7) * Lycanthrope, weretiger (p.5) * Manticore (p.8) * Medusa (p.13) * Minotaur (p.9) * Ogre (p.10) * Ogre Mage (p.5) * Owlbear (p.9) * Pteranodon (p.12) * Rust Monster (p.5,7) * Snake, Giant poisonous (p.5,7) * Su-monster (p.12) * Umberhulk (p.9) * Wight (p.5) Items This module has it's own list of items the characters, who start off with only plain clothes, can purchase with limited funds. * Soul Gem- the goal of the adventure, the soul gem is a powerful artefact capable of capturing souls to power magic, made from a stone that fell from the sky(p.2,16). Locations * Woolly Bay ** Bright Desert *** River Selintan *** Abbor-Alz * Urnst Appendix External Links: White Dwarf #40 Articles: RPGGeek, RPG.Net, DrivethruRPG, Acaeum, Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:C series